


Bonne année au front

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Obi-Wan va passer le nouvel an au front. La déprime. Ou pas.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Clone Troopers
Kudos: 2





	Bonne année au front

Obi-Wan soupira. C'était déprimant d'échanger des vœux de bonne année quand on était coincé au front dans une guerre intergalactique, avec d'un côté des subordonnés qui étaient des esclaves et n'avaient pas les moyens ni l'habitude de fêter la nouvelle année, et de l'autre des droïdes qui n'en avaient rien à faire.

Si il avait été au temple il aurait pu au moins prendre un thé avec Yoda et dîner avec Bant et peut-être d'autres amis.

Au moins il avait réussi à passer en contrebande quelques caisses d'aliments en conserve qui amélioreraient l'ordinaire de ses troupes ce soir. Et ils avaient sécurisé assez leur position actuelle pour se permettre de se détendre un peu.

Ayant fini d'envoyer ses vœux, il replongea dans la paperasse militaire. Dire qu'à une époque il trouvait fastidieux de rédiger un simple rapport de mission.

Il ne vit pas le temps s'écouler et c'est Cody qui vint le sortir de ses datapads pour le trainer manu-militari au réfectoire. Hors de question qu'il oublie encore de manger, surtout quand le menu était meilleur que d'habitude. Obi-Wan protesta que c'était un cadeau pour eux mais il se retrouva bientôt pris en sandwich entre Boil et Waxer, Cody surveillant attentivement le niveau de son assiette.

Obi-Wan abdiqua et savoura son repas, rougissant d'embarras à chaque fois qu'un ou plusieurs clones venaient le remercier et lui souhaiter une bonne année.

Il ne put même pas s'échapper ensuite, ses troupes le kidnappèrent pour qu'il participe à leurs chants et danses improvisés. Sans compter les parties de Sabacc où il remporta le droit de dessiner sur la peau de pas mal de perdants. Par contre il devrait attendre de regagner ses quartiers pour essayer de voir ce que ce bâtard de Cody avait écrit à l'arrière de son cou !

Il n'aurait jamais dû lui apprendre à jouer, il était meilleur que lui maintenant, et il en profitait. Mais au moins cette fois ils ne pariaient pas son droit de s'échapper de l'infirmerie.

Finalement, la nouvelle année ne commençait pas si mal. Il était peut-être coincé au milieu d'une guerre mais au moins il était en bonne compagnie.

**Author's Note:**

> JOYEUSES FÊTES !


End file.
